


近岸浅滩（六）

by Southy



Category: RPS
Genre: F/F, 樱园
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southy/pseuds/Southy





	近岸浅滩（六）

八月的时候，宋走音被任命为新一任海团团长。随后一直到春节，她都忙碌于团内事务，偶尔看看新闻，看看彭袁媛今天还在国内关爱艾滋病儿童，明天就出国访问，平淡又丰富着。  
   
对宋走音来说，14年要比13年更风平浪静些。但对周涛来说，不亚于宇宙大爆炸。  
春节过了不久，董卿就怀孕了。周涛不得不从幕后来到台前，顶替上原本属于董卿的那些工作。也是这时候周涛才发现，董卿的工作量不是一般的大。  
   
她原本可以不这么做，年轻一辈的主持人正红着眼睛盯着董卿的位置，做个顺水人情于她也没什么损失，还不用背负强大的舆论压力。  
但是，她不愿意。她宁愿被人戳着脊梁骨说，趁董卿不在就抢了董卿的饭碗。她抢，她可以再轻描淡写地还回去。但若是被别人抢了，她小小一个副主任再能耐也没法儿从人家嘴里掏出香饽饽来。  
   
短短一个月，周涛以肉眼可见的速度消瘦下去，一方面是累的，一方面是愁的，不知道董卿在美国吃的怎么样住的习不习惯，尽管已经和自己没有关系了。虽然定期会和董卿发email，但人不在面前，她总是不定心。副主任算是副处级了，没法儿随心所欲地出国，她又不懂年轻人说的快递，就总是拜托大牛往美国寄去中国的食品。  
刚巧宋走音七月要去美国担任王力宏演唱会的嘉宾，周主任一个电话就打到宋团这儿，威逼利诱要她去看看董卿。  
宋走音说行啊没问题，拿酒来。  
   
王力宏的演唱会自然是座无虚席，满座都是年轻的男孩女孩们，洋溢着青春荷尔蒙的气息。身在美国的果果自然也没错过这年轻人的盛会。她提前和花花报备过，说今天要去看王力宏演唱会，到时候录视频给她看。花花说行啊，你们年轻人今晚玩得开心。  
随后花花就收到了果果发来的视频。  
   
演唱会现场人山人海，座无虚席。那些摇滚的流行的，彭袁媛欣赏不来，也嫌吵得慌，看了个开头就往下跳了。直到点开最后一个视频，泉水般清冽的声音顺着电波流淌而出，原本打算躺下去再睡个回笼觉的彭袁媛顿时清醒了。  
宋走音。  
   
果果也没想到能看见母亲多年的同门。她兴奋地和身边人科普着这位优秀的艺术家，身边人听到后也不由得高声欢呼。她给彭袁媛发消息：妈，我真没有想到能在美国遇见宋姨。她的声音状态还是那么好，她依旧是那么漂亮。不止我，我的朋友们也说宋姨是他们见过的最漂亮的人。我太兴奋了！当康定情歌的前奏响起，我情不自禁地跟着哼唱，但是只唱了一句，因为我的朋友们要我给他们翻译成英文。幸好我看过宋姨上海的演唱会，那一次有英文字幕。  
   
看着果果兴奋地像个不到十岁的孩子，彭袁媛想到1999年那一年，那是果果和走音的第一次见面。她没想到走音能和孩子玩到一块儿去，不过走音的确像个没长大的孩子一样。那一年，果果七岁。回去的路上，果果拉着她的手说：“妈妈，你为什么会和爸爸结婚呀？”  
彭袁媛说因为妈妈喜欢爸爸，爸爸也喜欢妈妈呀。  
果果说：“那我能不能和宋姨结婚呀？宋姨喜欢我我也喜欢宋姨。”  
彭袁媛说：“女孩子怎么能和女孩子结婚呢？再说宋姨已经结婚了。”  
果果说：“为什么女孩子不能和女孩子结婚啊？”  
彭袁媛突然顿住。  
   
当王力宏请出宋走音的时候，全场都沸腾了，谁也没想到能在美国的演唱会上欣赏到中国艺术家的作品。年轻人们站到椅子上，把帽子衣服丢到空中，吹着口哨，欢迎这位优雅的艺术家。宋走音穿着苗族的服饰款款而来，整个舞台都黯然失色，连年轻人的偶像王力宏都成了配角。  
视频这头的彭袁媛却失了神。  
   
小宋长得漂亮，她一向是知道的。总团的传达室每周都能替海团收到几十封寄给宋走音的情书。一场演出结束最多的一次竟然收到了三十二封情书，分别来自演员，工作人员，领导等等等等。就连外国人大山都曾经说，在1998年某个活动的后台对宋走音一见钟情，暗恋了二十多年，从来没见过这么漂亮的姑娘。  
1999年的春晚，整个中央台都笼罩在欢腾的气氛中，没有人注意到走廊里突然出现了很多生面孔。最高领导人来到春晚现场与民同乐，是全国称颂的喜事。彭袁媛与宋走音分享完最后几只饺子，擦擦嘴描了口红就准备上台去了。宋走音一个人留在化妆间，无聊地对着镜子挤眉弄眼，非要看看怎样才能摆出最丑的表情。  
门外突然一阵喧闹，化妆间的门被人推开：“小宋啊领导来了，你快出来。”宋走音正纳闷哪位领导，就被拉了出去，迎面走来就是那位只在电视机前见过的最高领导人。  
被簇拥着的领导人看见路中央的宋走音，挥了挥手：“大家别耽误了工作，啊，大过年的，家里人都等急了，早点回家。”然后就顺着人流走到宋走音的化妆间里。  
宋走音虽然懵懵的，但基本的应答还是没有问题。经过数年的演艺生涯，她倒也没那么怕生了，只是话不多，基本上问一句答一句，答不上来就傻傻的笑。  
许是厌倦于打官腔，和心直口快人美且呆的宋走音，领导是越聊越高兴。等彭袁媛唱完回到化妆间，听说领导与宋走音相谈甚欢，一时间说不清是担忧还是喜悦。  
年后，就逐渐流传出宋走音与领导的黄色谣言，愈演愈烈，而身处在漩涡中心的宋走音却浑然不知。  
   
2014年，彭袁媛52岁，宋走音也48岁了。彭袁媛借着手机屏幕的反光看着自己，只能感慨岁月不饶人。  
宋走音的艺术造诣，彭袁媛清楚的很。曾经有人评价彭袁媛是端庄大气，宋走音是甜美可人。彭袁媛寻思着，她也想甜美可人啊，谁还不是个宝宝了。可舞台上要人撑场子，况且她再甜也甜不过宋走音啊，那只能端庄了呗。结果时来运转，自己退了下来，宋走音也成了端庄大气的那个。  
只是没人能像她一样甜了。  
   
模糊的视频，并不清晰的声音，听过无数次现场的彭袁媛带着耳机看了一遍又一遍。  
席远晨练回来一进门就问：“夫人起了吗？”警卫员说还没有。  
他走进卧室，彭袁媛散着头发靠在床上，戴着耳机，不知道在看着什么，放松地笑着。席远心中一动，自从上台，他就很少在妻子脸上看见发自内心的笑容了。  
“在看什么呢？”席远坐到床边。  
彭袁媛心虚地将视频划到开头：“女儿去听王力宏演唱会，给我发了视频，你要听听吗？”  
席远听了一分多钟就摘下耳机：“时代到底不一样了，我和她一样大的时候可从来没听过这些歌。”  
彭袁媛心想，就知道你听不下去，师妹的歌在十几个视频后呢。  
“你那会儿也没得听好吧？你那时候听什么？”彭袁媛理了理睡袍，好整以暇地看着先生。  
“听《在希望的田野上》。真好听啊，我第一次听就对那歌手钟情到了现在。”  
“那你去找那歌手吧，我要去吃早饭了。”彭袁媛翻身下床，走的干脆利落。  
   
席远笑了，走到音乐播放器边，随手点开了一首歌。  
《龙船调》。  
警卫员早已见怪不怪，家里两个歌单，一个属于夫人，一个还是属于夫人。谁让席远的歌单全是夫人的歌呢？  
   
彭袁媛听到这首歌，倒是陷入了沉思。  
在密云的时候，她俩练声练乏了就相互点歌。虽然都是民族唱法师出同门，但到底术业有专攻。宋走音最爱的是《在希望的田野上》，而彭袁媛最爱的就是《龙船调》。  
在指导雷佳的时候，雷佳曾提出想学习《龙船调》，理由是想把这首歌唱出自己的味道。当时彭袁媛沉默了很久，最终说，这首歌我唱的也不好。唱出自己的味道容易，唱好难。我只能指导你方法，该怎么又有自己的味道又好听，只能你自己琢磨了。  
雷佳只能笑笑说，彭老师谦虚了。  
在宋走音没唱过之前，业内认可度最高的《龙船调》就是她彭袁媛的版本。但是有一日她去金老师家上课时，听到了宋走音唱的《龙船调》，不得不甘拜下风。宋走音的《龙船调》，每个拐弯停顿里都流淌着河水，每个眼神表情都荡漾着笑声。虽然当时的宋走音尚未学成，唱的也稚嫩，还有些许并不致命的小纰漏，但彭袁媛知道，未来的《龙船调》只属于宋走音，不可能有人超越了。  
就像武侠小说里挑选合适的武器那样，歌曲也会寻找自己的主人。《龙船调》流传百年，终于找到了它的主人，也是民歌界的幸事。  
   
彭袁媛没有听错。在元宵晚会上，在悉尼歌剧院，在维也纳金色大厅，在鸟巢，宋走音把这首歌唱遍世界各地，唱进千家万户。  
但她的确已许久未听过宋走音唱歌了。  
   
宋走音演出完毕第二天就赶到了加州，带着一个最大号的行李箱，全是周涛让她捎给董卿的。  
当时宋走音就发飙了：娘希匹周涛你有毛病吧？什么东西美国买不到啊要千里迢迢带过去？  
周涛皱着眉头：没什么，就我包的饺子还有自己做的包子馒头，你带过去，她肯定爱吃。  
宋走音一边在心里强烈谴责周涛，一边欢欢喜喜地给董妹妹展示这个巨大的行李箱。董卿揣着五个月的肚子一阵风一样捡了一个馒头就冲进厨房，十分钟后两只手轮流捧着一个白花花的馒头走出来，刚咬了一口就开始吧嗒吧嗒掉眼泪了。  
宋走音吓了一跳，说董妹妹你怎么了？不喜欢吗？哎你说周涛是不是有毛病……  
董卿连连摇头，努力想开口说话又被噎着了，随手找了个杯子就喝，折腾了好久终于开口：不是的宋姐，我在美国就想念这饺子包子馒头，太好吃了！  
宋走音抽了抽嘴角。  
   
等回去向周涛交差加讨酒喝的时候，磕磕绊绊地给周涛描述，周涛皱巴巴的眉头一点一点舒展开：“谢谢你了，宋团。”


End file.
